The Truth Always Hurts
by LunaPrincess
Summary: Queen Serenity has a more difficult past then we thought. But how does this effect Usagi. Oh maybe becuase this makes her half... Usagi is tired of her life and wants something new. Pluto decide to give her the same chance she gave the Queen. Goku/Usagi
1. Episode 1: The Past of a Dead Queen

"It starts out as Queen Serenity as the main character. But it will soon go back to Usagi so don't fret."  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
Usagi Tsukino sat silently on her simple little bed in her simple little room. But there wasn't a thing simple about her. She wasn't like everyone else; she had to depend on herself, no one else. If she did, then she failed to protect the ones she loved. She had learned that lesson the hard way.  
  
Usagi's room consists of pretty much two colors. Only those two colors remained in her room so everyone believed she wasn't capable half the things she could do. Pink and white, two normal colors but strange to be in a 15 year olds room, right?  
  
Across the door was her tiny bed, a twin size enough room for her to fit in and no one else. The bed was white wood smooth, and shaped into a four low poster bed. The sheets were cotton white, along with the over stuffed pillow at the headboard. A pink comforter covered the sheets, but what stood out mostly where the white bunny designs on her blanket.  
  
Stuffed bunnies and throw pillows littered the floor along with her High School Uniform. High School was her least favorite subject but only to herself it was something she excelled in. No one else knew because they didn't care.  
  
A window was next to the bed that nearly touched the sidewall but there was enough room for her to walk through. The window showed the dark sky, then endless black. The moon only in a quarter shape of it usual size loomed overhead in the darkness. The stars gleamed with an inner fire as if they were all reborn for this very night, and were in their fullest shine.  
  
On the other wall was her dresser also made of white wood. Single drawers, only six of them filled with her clothes. Near the dresser was her small closet where her dresses hung, along with skirts and a few shirts.  
  
On the wall near the door was her desk, her desk that she used to study, and do other things that needed to be done. The chair was folded up and placed against the wall neatly.  
  
Usagi pulled her knees to her chest and fixed the pants of her pajamas that matched her comforter. The long sleeves were bunched up at her elbows but she didn't seem to mind.  
  
Her gazed moved back out the window, her eyes locked onto the stars.  
  
The moon's rays illuminated her body in a soft white glow. Her silvery blond hair gleamed with an inner brightness with it pooled around her like a puddle. Her soft crystallized ocean colored eyes softened when they landed on the moon as if she were respecting the dead glowing ball up in the sky, maybe worshiping it.  
  
She inhaled sharply then exhaled, her chest rising and falling on it's own.  
  
Something flickered in the corner of her room, but she already knew who would show up. Who else would come in the middle of the dead hour, on a school night? Who else would have heard her aching soul and know the truth about her life?  
  
The flickering lights slowed to soft glow till only a figure appeared there and the glow slowly slid away, melting into the shadows.  
  
Who else cared about how she felt about being so alone, because the figure too knew how it felt. It was none other than...  
  
"Puu what brings you here at this time of night?"  
  
The tall woman stared at the young girl, who wouldn't dare look at her. But she didn't need to.  
  
The woman was more of a loner than all those around her, she had been alive for thousands of years, and still she lived, and worked alone. It was her duty as the Guardian of Time. Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Hime there is some news I must tell you. Your Okaasan asked me to tell you your true past when you were of the right age. And now is that time."  
  
Usagi turned from the window as Pluto walked towards her and sat down on the bed.  
  
Pluto was tall, with dark hair that held green tints and her eyes were the color of her garnet rod. "I cannot show you your past so you must listen very carefully to me. Everything I say is important."  
  
Usagi nodded and waited patiently for the older woman to speak.  
  
"A long time ago when the moon was always at it's full shine and the kingdom there was in its most glory. Everyone was still young and vibrant, no wars, no fighting just peaces between all the kingdoms.  
  
Kingdoms from all over the universe would come to the balls on the moon. Selene always knew who to throw the greatest balls in all the universe."  
  
Usagi suddenly spoke up, "Selene? What do you mean?"  
  
Pluto softly smiled, "I'm starting before you were born. When the gods and Goddesses ruled the kingdoms. Selene was your grandmother."  
  
Usagi nodded and stared back at the floor. "I'm listening, it's just that if I looked like I'm spacing out no one knows I'm listening and I can understand things better this way."  
  
Pluto nodded. "As I was saying. Selene was the goddess of the moon, and was loved by all. She had married the king of the sun and they together had a child. One child that would grow up and rule the kingdom with the one she loved.  
  
This child was named Serenity. Serenity was a child filled with love and happiness. And she was a terror to the kingdom. Unlike you hime, she was always getting into trouble more than you did. Serenity at the age of five was known as Tornado Terror. She was always into everything. By the time she turned twelve she had cooled down but not much. But it was when she turned 16 is when her life changed for the better."  
  
  
  
  
Thousands of years ago  
  
  
Serenity sat in the chair at the breakfast table, "Okaasan can I go to the planets in the other dimension?"  
  
The Queen looked up, "Sere where did you get such ideas. There are no other planets but the ones here."  
  
Serenity frowned slightly in thought, 'Puu chan wouldn't lie to me. She wouldn't. Maybe she can take me there.'  
  
"May I be excused?"  
  
The Queen looked at her musume. They could be called twin if it weren't for their age difference.  
  
"Of course dear. Remember you have horse riding lessons at three with the earth prince and his father."  
  
Serenity wrinkled her nose, "Hai Okaasan."  
  
Serenity stood and quietly walked out of the room. The king stated, "She's acting a little out of the ordinary isn't she?"  
  
The queen supplied, "her teacher must be getting through to her finally." The king nearly laughed.  
  
Serenity walked down the halls pondering silently about her plan. "Pluto..."  
  
The 16 year old giggled as she searched the halls for her childhood friend. They were always getting into to trouble only because of Serenity's prodding. Serenity sighed when she found no trace of her dear friend. She stomped her foot angrily and crossed her arms. With the most authority voice she could muster, she shouted, "Sailor Pluto, you come out this instant! If I have to drag you out it will be by your tongue!"  
  
Suddenly a blackish purple void of swirling mist appeared in front of her. Serenity grinned, her pink lip spreading across her heart shaped face. Her dark sapphire eyes glowed with enthusiasm. The dark glow made her lavender hair sparkle with a silver tint.  
  
"Gomen your highness."  
  
Serenity scoffed, "Please Sets, I was only joking. You don't have to go noble on me; you might break my heart with that tone. I'm not you hime I'm your friend." Pluto nodded slowly as the portal vanished.  
  
"What is it that you wanted Serenity? Are you looking for help on your training sessions?"  
  
Serenity shook her head, "Nah, I just wanted to know how do I go to another planet in another dimension?"  
  
Pluto heaved a sigh and muttered, 'I should have known.'  
  
Serenity grabbed the front of Pluto's fuka and shook her, "Come on Sets. It would be so much fun. Just you and me out for a great adventure." Pluto looked skeptical. Serenity pleaded, "Please Puu. Please I'll be good and you can keep me safe."  
  
Pluto stared at her friend's face. Serenity always said that, and so far they had come closed to dieing to many times for Pluto's liking. But she always caved no matter what, Serenity was her hime. "Alright I guess."  
  
Serenity jumped up and down and squealed with glee. "Yea!"  
  
Pluto shook her head, her long dark hair bobbing around against her back. "Well let's hurry before the King and Queen get suspicious."  
  
Serenity nodded, and grasped her friend's empty hand. The other hand held the time staff that was given to her a long time ago. "Ready? Sere?" Serenity looked up at her tall friend and nodded, a serious expression on her heart shaped face.  
  
Pluto held the time staff up, "Time staff take us to another dimension to see the planets!" her voice was soft even in a yell, she was also confident. Suddenly Serenity shouted, "And find us some Kawaii Bishonen!" Pluto stated in alarm, "Sere!"  
  
The two slowly started to fade away and soon they were gone, they were not on the moon again or in the Milky Way galaxy. They left their world and were sent to another on a planet well known of the strongest, ruthless, and also heartless creatures in all the galaxies together. They were power hungry, and fought to be stronger than all others. Planet Vegeta. 


	2. Episode 2: Royalty Encounter

Serenity groaned painfully. She rubbed her head and rolled over. "Sere wake up, please." "Not now..." Pluto sighed as she looked around. This couldn't be good right? They were in the middle of nowhere with no signs of life, but she could feel like she was being watched. "Hime wake up or I'll tell your Okaasan about you skipping lessons."  
Serenity shot up from the ground and shouted, "No don't!" The young 16 year old looked around; "Hey you set me up Sets."  
Pluto stood, as did Serenity. They both looked around. Serenity was looking at all the beauty around her, because she wasn't on the moon. She was on another planet for the first time. A planet for her to explore. "Wow I can't believe it."  
Pluto stated, "Well it is real Sere. We are in another world. And we better be careful. We don't know what kind of life lives here."  
Serenity shrugged "does it matter. If things get tough we can use the staff and go home." Pluto gave her a hard look, "oh alright I'll be careful. Now lets go explore."  
She grasped Pluto's arm and started to drag her across the deserted land that was covered in dust and ended with cliffs. No trees, no life, nothing.  
Pluto heard a noise and held back. Serenity looked back at her, "What's wrong Puu. Did you see something?" The hime squinted and searched the ground around them.  
Suddenly her arm was jerk on and she was pulled behind Pluto, "Watch it hime." Serenity laughed, "It's alright...." she stopped herself from continuing. Cause there in front of Pluto was a man, who had dropped down from the air as if it had been nothing.   
His arms were crossed and he looked tough. His arms were well defined with large bulging muscles along with his bare legs. His suit consists of black spandex shorts that stretched over his bulky thighs. His upper body was covered with thick armor that covered just his crotch, torso, chest, and shoulders; leaving his beefy neck, bare. It was brown with white trim. Some strange contraption that connected over his ear covered one black beady eye. His hair was cut short but spiky and thick. A scare marled his dark tanned face; it came down his left eye and curved around to the bridge of his nose.  
His lips twisted into a smirk, "what are you do'n?" he glanced from one to the other. They looked like a mess, with their clothes all tattered, dirty and wrinkled.  
Pluto glared right back at him as she kept Serenity behind her. Serenity peaked out from over her shoulder, her curious blue eyes looking in wonder.  
The man smirked, "what'cha hidd'n?" Pluto glanced over her shoulder, "when I tell you to go, run."  
The man nearly laughed, "That wouldn't be such a good idea. Since we out number you."  
Both girls stiffened and slowly their gazes went up to the sky. There had to be a thousand men, just like the first one up in the sky; guns, swords anything drawn and ready.  
Pluto glanced from one figure to the next while keeping her eyes on the one on the ground. She had to protect her hime.  
"Ready to go hime?" Pluto glanced over her shoulder as a man came up and snatched a hold of Serenity. The hime let out a startled cry. Pluto shouted, "Iie!" but two strong arms snaked around her torso and pulled her close to a rock hard chest. "Ya ain't go'n anywhere."  
Pluto struggled against the arms that held her, she had to help Serenity. Serenity was also fighting. She tried to wiggle free but it wasn't working. Her holder just held her closer. "Lets get to the castle. His highness will want to see these new bees."  
The two men who held their prisoners took flight and lead the way back.  
  
Serenity fought with all her strength to get free as the man that led her and Pluto down the narrow hall. It had been a long walk so far and she was getting tired, and her feet were pulsing with pain. She would have killed for a hot bath but she could tell that there would not be one anytime soon. She looked at Pluto. She was so calm now. She had given up on fighting, but Serenity wasn't ready to roll over and beg. Not just yet.  
Serenity realized the man had stopped to talk to another one of them. She also saw the brown thing wrapped around his waist. She formed a plan. Maybe if she pulled hard enough she could pull it out and hit him with it and get free.  
With the only free hand she had she carefully reached around. He wasn't paying her any heed so she grasped it and tugged. "YOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!"  
Serenity nearly screamed herself. The man had yelled so loud she feared she had gone deaf. He fell to his knees with tears in his eyes. He looked up at her with such fire in his probing black eyes that it scared her. Without thought she took her chance and ran. She ran because her life depended on it. Whatever she pulled had been connected to his body.  
Serenity didn't care if he was following her she ran without looking back. The door at the end of the hall was closed but when she got there she threw it open with such force it hit the wall scratching the metal it hit. It shut behind her as she collapsed to her knees huffing and puffing for air.  
Her lungs burned with the lack of oxygen it had been deprived at her sprint. She was leaning on her hands, feeling dizzy and woozy all at once. She heard a noise and looked up. It was another man, and he was staring at her. Serenity was on her feet and was running to the door before she had time to think. But instead of hitting the door she hit a hard chest that she was very familiar too.  
  
  
Slowly she looked up and gasped. It was him and he looked royally pissed. His dark eyes blazed with an inner fire that threatened her very life. Serenity could see Pluto over his shoulder. She was struggling against another man's grip. Serenity turned and ran to the middle of the room, but stopped at the site of the young man near the thrones.  
She turned again as Pluto shouted, "Iie leave her alone!" the man who held her threw her to the floor. Enraged Serenity shouted, "Setsuna, IIE!" Her temper flared to boiling but before she could do a thing a deep masculine voice shouted, "Stop!"  
The men froze and instantly bowed to the young man who stood from the chair and was angrily staring at all of them. Slowly Serenity turned. Her heels clicked on the hard floor. Her dress swooshed around her slim hips and legs.  
The man was staring at her now, staring so hard at her, she shivered. His hard obsidian eyes dug underneath her skin and sent a cold whisper up her spine. His hair was cut short and spiky like the first guy, but this guy looked better with it styled this way. He was darkly tanned and it highlighted the scar on his chin that came up in a crescent moon shape barely touching his earlobe. He wore a black spandex type suit with hard armor to cover his broad chest. His feet were covered with white boots that stopped short of his knees, while his hand were covered with wrist length gloves.  
"Who are they?"  
The man behind Serenity stuttered, "They appeared in our world your highness. And this one attacked us by pulling my tail. May I have your permission to kill them sir?"  
Pluto was up instantly and at her hime's side. "I'll protect you." she spoke so low that Serenity barely heard her. "Iie Pluto I wont let you fight alone. This is my fault, too."  
Serenity stepped out from behind Pluto ready for the man to speak their death sentence. But he stayed quiet staring into her eyes. Time flew by and Serenity felt suddenly extremely tired. She whispered, "Use your staff." Pluto replied, "I cant not without them noticing."  
Finally he lifted his gaze to the taller man behind her, "Request denied." The man spluttered, "Denied, but your highness. They can be a threat to you."  
The young man nearly laughed, "Look at them Bractus. They look harmless, plus they are onna's." Serenity glared at him with her hands on her hips. The man stated, his gave falling onto Serenity again, "You may leave. I would like to speak with them alone."  
The men bowed and left the small room despairingly. Pluto looked ready for a fight as she stood at her best friend's side. The man sat back down, "Please sit if you will. Now tell me why are you here?"  
Serenity looked at Pluto, they refused to sit and stayed standing. She finally looked back at him, "we are traveling. We're from another world and came too seek the lives on other planets."  
The man stated, "Did it ever occur to you the danger. That you could easily have died on a planet cause most races are evil in this side of the universe."  
Serenity whispered while looking around, "Evil." Pluto snapped, "We're not as weak as you think. Serenity stay at my side, or behind me." Serenity sighed, "oh alright, Puu."  
The man stood again, "yes I know your power levels I can feel them from here. You could hold your own but in a real fight you wouldn't last. I over power both of you together."  
The man walked towards them and Pluto tensed, while Serenity ogled at his beauty. "You, what is your name?" it was more of a demand then a question. Serenity lifted her chin like she did to those who annoyed her, "Serenity. And this is my best friend and strongest guardian Pluto." The man nodded and stated smoothly, "I am Coli, king of this kingdom." Serenity whispered, "A king?" She looked around, "Where's the queen?"  
Coli laughed out loud and Serenity blinked in surprise, her mouth open, then shut. She was doing a great impression of a fish out of water. His voice was so deep and husky Serenity's knees went weak. "There isn't a Queen. I rule alone, because my father died in a battle."  
Serenity's eyes got teary, "Gomen, Coli kun I didn't mean to bring it up." Coli was taken back by the outburst of tears that had sprung to her eyes. Pluto was also looking at her also astonished. "Hime don't get teary eyed on me."  
"Hime? As in Princess?"  
Pluto snapped her gaze to him, "you'll leave her alone. We are leaving, Serenity this was a bad idea." Serenity sniffled in response. Coli spoke, "you won't leave. You will stay here till you rest up from your journey. Bractus!"  
The man came back inside, "yes your highness?" Coli replied, "take them to their chambers. They will be our guests for some time now." Pluto shouted, "you can't keep us hear!" her staff appeared in her hands. Coli let an eyebrow rise. "Time staff take us back..." she stopped and let her staff hit the floor and it vanished.  
Her eyes drooped, as she let out a low grunt and she fell forward. Serenity cried out, "Pluto iie!"  
She caught the scout in her arms but they both hit the floor. Serenity grunted when her back hit the floor along with her head snapping back and banging into it as well. She climbed out from under her friend and pulled her close. "What did you do to her?"  
Coli replied, "She's sleeping that is all. And soon so will you." Serenity's eyes darkened, "wanna bet." The crescent moon on her forehead started to glow and pulsate. "I wont let you hurt her!" Before anything else could happen Serenity fell forward as well and was fast asleep. 


	3. Episode 3: New Style

Chapter three  
Coli came up behind her and gently lifted her up, "Grab Pluto. They need their rest." Bractus asked, "Why are you being so nice to them. You've kicked out younger and more beautiful girls." Coli nodded, "Yes I have. But none of them were a Princess from another world."  
  
Bractus looked at his king as they walked down the hall to the chambers. Coli looked down at Serenity, "they'll be leaving soon anyway." Bractus nodded as they stopped in front of the doors. Each man entered a room and when they came out they were empty handed. "Now we have work to do. We need to figure out a plan against the other kingdom." Bractus nodded, "Yes, King Vegeta's kingdom is in our way."  
  
  
  
Slender fingers twitched then they clenched tightly into fists before releasing.  
  
Deep intakes of breath then released. Chest rose up high then lowered back down underneath the thin sheet.  
  
A moan escaped the pale lips that slightly parted, and the slender throat swallowed the collecting saliva in the mouth.  
  
A pink tongue slid out to wet the lips that were chapped and dry.  
  
Eyelids slowly lifted to reveal icy blue eyes that stared at the strange ceiling.  
  
Slowly she sat up; her hand flew to her head as the pain grew. It hurt, and it was annoying.  
  
She looked around through squinted views that left her to see very little.  
  
She fell out of the bed, her waist and legs tangled in the sheet. She fought against it till free and stood.  
  
She had no clue where she was. This room was all new to her and that frightened her. She did remember Pluto falling asleep but nothing after that. "Pluto? Pluto where are you? I'm scared."  
  
She sat down on the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. She didn't care if it wasn't lady like. She didn't care if she was crying, because she had never felt so alone and so terrified.  
  
She was in a world with dangerous animal and had no idea where her friend went. She could be dead, just because she had been too weak.  
  
"Pluto..." she didn't hear the door open and shut. "Don't cry about it. It's not like you were thrown in the dungeon. You're lucky the king has a soft heart. If I were in charge...oh yea that would be great."  
  
Serenity lifted her head from her arms to see her visitor. It was a female. She was dressed like the men, with long black hair that braided down her back to her waist. Her eyes were black as well. Her skin was dark, nicely tanned and her body was built with muscles.  
  
"Who..."  
  
The woman looked at her and smiled, "well hello. I'm Beatanna. I believe you met my brother Coli. I have no clue how he became king but he's a great guy and no one complains." "Beatanna...your niisan is the king?"  
  
Beatanna smiled as she entered further in the room she set a few things down on the bed. "Yea so? Got a problem with that?" Serenity shook her head. "Any who call me Anna. Everyone else does. I'm the strongest female on this planet, and the best dresser. I brought you a few things, only because Coli asked me too." She gave Serenity a wink.  
  
Serenity slowly stood, "where is Pluto?" Anna looked at Serenity, "Who? ... Oh your little, girly friend. She's in the room next to yours. Don't worry, Beantana's got her." "Who?"  
  
Anna smiled, "one of my girly friends. When you meet her call her Tana. She hates her real name. She's not a nice character, but won't go against her King's orders. So girl, what's your name?" "Serenity." Anna gave her a look, "Alright..."  
  
Serenity wearily moved towards the bed. She gave Anna a look and then glanced at the strange items on the bed. Anna stated casually, "Coli wants you to feel right at home. So here get dressed and we'll go get your friend."  
  
Serenity looked at the clothes then down at her dress. "But I feel fine in..." Anna gave her a hard look that said humor me.  
  
Serenity nodded and reached behind her and slowly unzipped the back and the dress pooled to the floor. She stepped out of it and reached for the black one-piece suit.  
  
She unzipped the back and slipped inside the suit. First her legs then her arms. It was loose on her and Serenity felt quite weird in it.  
  
Anna zipped the back up and the suit shrunk till it was skintight in all places. It clung to her slim body showing all her curves, her long legs, and slender arms. Next came the boots. They fit perfectly when she pulled them on one at a time, they stopped short before the knees. After that she pulled on the gloves that reached barely past her wrists.  
  
Serenity spun around, "oh wow this is so neat." "Neat? Okay you're from a different world. Well put on the armor."  
  
Serenity did and it fit snuggly. Serenity beamed, a smile spread across her face.  
  
Anna then stated, "lets go." "Where to?" Anna walked to the door with Serenity behind her, "to the throne room. My brother is waiting."  
  
Serenity nodded and the two walked out into the hall.  
  
  
  
Coli entered the throne room silently. Tana and Pluto stood there waiting for the other two women to come.  
  
His sister and Serenity...  
  
Coli looked at Tana. She was beautiful; every sajin male in the castle wanted her. She had the beauty of a goddess.  
  
Her dark hair was cut short to her shoulders and spiky. Her eyes resembled a cat like look. Her skin was a light shade of a color tan. She had a great figure with perfect round curves and large in the chest.  
  
Her green suit hugged her body giving the male population little to imagine. Her armor still showed the outline of her breasts and men walked at her heels licking up her dirt as she went. Her tail was wrapped around her waist, her boots and gloves were white as usual.  
  
She looked up at him, and watched him as he moved to the front.  
  
Pluto didn't look bad in the armor. The uniform actually made her beauty more exquisite. The black suit hugged her nicely. But it stopped short before her knees much like the usual guys uniform, but she didn't seem to mind. Probably because she had been wearing an extremely short skirt when she came.  
  
The boots were longer than all the others he had seen that came up to her knees. Her gloves also came up to her elbows. Her black hair with green highlights was pulled back like it had been when she came. The tiara was still on her forehead and her garnet eyes held his.  
  
The corner of his lips lifted up but his gaze moved to the door when it opened.  
  
His sister walked in, beautiful and tough looking as well. Anna and Tana had been friends since Anna was born. Tana was a tough female and didn't take anything lightly. She could be your worst nightmare one second but then change to be the sexiest thing you had ever seen.  
  
But then he saw her. His breath caught in his throat as she walked into the room. All the soldiers had turned to watch her enter. The doors closed but the soldiers in the room still gawked.  
  
Her icy blue eyes glanced at one person then the next; she looked so innocent, yet the suit didn't show any innocence. No the suit hugged her well-developed body even at her young age. Small white boots covered her small feet. Her long legs seemed to go on forever. The black suit stretched over nice thighs and a flat stomach. The armor she wore flattened her but it only made it better. It made the guys wonder, what was hidden underneath. Her arms were slender and dainty gloves covered her hands. Everything on her looked more feminine then it did on anyone else.  
  
Her long lavender hair was still pulled neatly in the two buns, with streamer of hair coming down to her knees. Her bangs fell loosely on her forehead and they formed a heart that outlined the crescent moon.  
  
She looked at him finally and he watched her, look him over once then again.  
  
"Hime."  
  
Serenity turned, "Oh Pluto your ok!"  
  
She ran to her friend and they hugged. When she pulled back she stated, "Aren't these uniforms neat." Her grin grew on her face.  
  
Serenity turned and looked at the tall woman, who looked older than them. "You must be Tana. I'm Serenity!"  
  
She moved away from Pluto and pulled the older woman into her arms and hugged her tightly; "Thank you for taking care of my friend, Pluto."  
  
She pulled away from the startled woman. Anna laughed, "I think you scared her. She's not used to that sort of treatment."  
  
Serenity giggled and half the male population in the room groaned. Serenity looked at the one she had pulled his tail. She grinned at him. "Hello...Bractus."  
  
Pluto placed a hand on her shoulder, "we need to go hime. Or your parents will be worried." Serenity sighed she knew Pluto was right. Coli jogged up to their side, "you're leaving already? But you just got here."  
  
Serenity bit her bottom lip, "Gomen, but my Okaasan and Otosan will be worried if I don't show up for dinner. And I don't want them to worry." Coli looked down at her, and his heart fluttered.  
  
Anna looked at them both before she shouted, "you can't leave."  
  
Everyone looked at her, as if she grew another head. "I mean you can't yet. You still have to see the castle. And eat dinner here you're our guest. And we are the host so I... I forbid you to leave till after desert is eaten." She crossed her arms over her chest, giving her an authority appearance.  
  
Serenity looked at Pluto, "Oh please Pluto can we stay a little longer please. Please I'll be good."  
  
Pluto sighed, "Alright. But after dessert we leave and go home. In the meantime I'll find an excuse for our absence."  
  
Serenity smiled, "Artigato Puu. So where do we go from here. We only have till late tonight."  
  
Anna pushed her brother towards Serenity, "here's your guide. And um... have fun. So Pluto lets go."  
  
Anna and Tana, along with Bractus left the room. 


	4. Episode 4: Royalty Feud

Chapter four  
Serenity looked up at Coli who was staring out through the closed doors. He heaved a sigh and looked at Serenity. Serenity smiled, "so..." she flushed slightly.  
  
Coli softly smiled and stated, "well lets go. We only have a few hours."  
  
Serenity nodded and took his hand in hers, "lead the way your Highness."  
  
"Coli."  
  
Serenity smiled, "alright, Coli. Then call me Sere chan."  
  
Coli led her out into the hall. "Where would you like to go?" Serenity stated, "Can we go outside?"  
  
Coli nodded, "of course." The two walked out into the humid atmosphere but the heat was comfortable.  
  
"Where are you from Sere...chan." He looked down at her as he spoke.  
  
Serenity replied, "The moon. That's where my castle is. My Okaasan is the goddess of our home, and my Otosan is the King of the Sun." Her eyes suddenly took in a far away look. "They are so happy together. I wish that when I get married that I will love my other half just as much..."  
  
Coli frowned, "what's wrong?" Serenity stared down at the ground as they walked along the castle walls.  
  
"My Okaasan wants me to marry the Earth Prince but he loves the Star hime. Gia loves him and I'm stuck in the middle of it all. My Okaasan said I could chose but that is until my 17th birthday.  
  
I have turned down every suitor and my 17th birthday is in ten months. I don't want to marry the Prince."  
  
She sighed. Coli stopped, forcing her to stop as well. He tilted her head up, "It will work out Sere chan. Just wait the one you want will come."  
  
Serenity's eyes widen, slightly, but then they misted over. "Domo artigato." Coli nodded, and pulled away.  
  
  
"So you lied to us. You do have women in your kingdom that are worth to enter ours."  
  
Coli's head snapped up to see none other than King Vegeta, with his son.  
  
Coli glared at the older man, "what do you want?" Serenity hid behind him, "whose that?"  
  
King Vegeta dropped down to the ground with his one year old boy.  
  
"I am King Vegeta, onna. Now show your respect to me. King Coli hand her over to me and any other women you have hidden."  
  
Serenity's eyes widen in fear. Coli stated angrily, "I'm not like the last King, Vegeta. I don't sell the women here so you wont attack us. I have no worries that my kingdom can go against your own." King Vegeta scoffed, "Fool I could easily kill you. Now hand over that onna."  
  
Coli shook his head and blocked Serenity from their view. Suddenly Bractus dropped down. He eyed the king and his son then glanced at his king. "I'll alert the worriers."  
  
Coli nodded, "Take Sere chan with you." Bractus raised an eyebrow at the affectionate name. Serenity shook her head, "Iie I'll stay with you."  
  
Coli glanced at her, "No you can get hurt." Serenity walked out into the open, "I'm not afraid, really I'm not."  
  
King Vegeta smirked, "She's got guts...but where is her tail?"  
  
Serenity blanched, "Tail?" King Vegeta roared, "Don't play games girl. All Sajins have tails."  
  
Serenity replied, "I'm not..." Coli intercepted her, "It was removed accidentally, when she was young." The small boy looked her over than crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Coli then shouted, "Get out of my kingdom Vegeta."  
  
"Now why should I do that?" Serenity glared at him, "Because, we don't want you here."  
  
The crescent moon on her forehead started to pulsate and flash. King Vegeta took a step back in surprise. "Is this some kind of trick?"  
  
Serenity shook her head, "Iie it's my best attack. The moon beam." King Vegeta scoffed, "The what, I've never heard such a thing, you're bluffing."  
  
Serenity concentrated her energy and suddenly her body was engulfed in a white light. The little boy was flung back but he easily stopped himself and landed on the ground. King Vegeta grunted, "Is that it." Serenity narrowed her eyes; this was going to do a number on her. She was going to have to use a lot of energy.  
  
Suddenly her eyes grew large as she focused her mind to all the pain and horror, thing that would happen if she didn't do this right. She concentrated changing her fear to anger, then to a greater fear, one where she could feel helpless and alone. The fear was so great it fed the crescent moon with all the energy it collected. She looked at King Vegeta. Her mouth open and a high-pitched scream erupted. The planet shook and the ground beneath her crack and split apart. She sunk down within the crater. The energy around her flashed out and hit King Vegeta sending him back meters away.   
  
Smoke sizzled off his uniform. His armor was cracked and burnt. He looked down, while wiping off the blood from his lips, "how did she..." he looked up.  
  
Serenity's body rose from the crater. She was still trapped in the energy. But then it vanished and she fell towards the ground. Coli easily caught her in his arms.  
  
But then from behind Coli a figure flipped over all the while pulling out a weapon from thin air.  
  
Pluto swirled her time staff and pointed it outwards. "Dead..." she turned the staff and a giant pink globe of energy was released. "...Scream."  
  
King Vegeta cried out when the blast hit him in the chest.  
He climbed to his feet, and growled at her. Pluto glanced at Serenity, "you will stay away from my Hime."  
  
The king smirked, "so she's royalty huh." Pluto grounded out, "and off limits unless you want to go against a goddess. I can easily bring her Okaasan here right now." King Vegeta shrugged, "you wont get the chance."  
  
Coli let out a yell and flew past Pluto ramming his shoulder into Vegeta's gut. The two fell over.  
  
Vegeta clenched his fist and punched Coli in the jaw knocking him off. Coli slid to a stop as Vegeta stood to his feet. The two came at each with rage blinding them.  
  
Coli landed a punch on Vegeta's face but Vegeta was able to block his knee and do an uppercut.  
  
Coli jumped back, still landing in the air. He cupped his hands; "AHHH!" a golden ball of energy shot out and flew towards Vegeta. Vegeta called out his own attack and reflected it. The two energy attacks exploded sending both worriers back. Coli landed next to Pluto, who had knelt down next to her Hime.  
  
"How is she?" Pluto looked up at him, "She's fine. Just a little weak from the loss of energy." Coli nodded and readied himself.  
  
King Vegeta looked up and saw, that the warriors were coming. "Let's go son." then the two left leaving the others alone.  
  
Coli sighed and knelt down. He lifted Serenity up, "Here I'll take her back. Tell Bractus to have to warriors station themselves around the castle. We should expect another attack soon."  
  
Pluto nodded and raced off to the arriving soldiers.  
  
Coli took flight and slowly made his way back to the front of the castle. He looked down at Serenity. He whispered, "Sere... Sere?" She softly giggled in her sleep and snuggled close to him. Coli softly smiled as he dropped down to the ground and entered the castle, by an opened window.  
  
Coli entered the room silently. He landed carefully on the padded floor near the window. He moved towards the bed and laid Serenity down upon it. She was still asleep so Coli sat down in the small chair.  
  
He watched over her as she slept the hour away. She looked so beautiful, lying there. He wondered what was on her mind as she slept peacefully.  
  
Suddenly she giggled and rolled over. Her eyelids slowly lifted and she looked at him. She laid on her right side staring directly at him.  
  
"Did we win?" her voice was hushed and it sent sensational feelings through his body. He inhaled sharply, "Yes. They left, for now. But I believe they'll be back soon. How are you feeling?"  
  
Serenity yawned, "Tired. But ok I guess. How is Pluto?"  
  
Coli replied, "Fine. She's with Bractus." Serenity nodded and gently padded the spot next to her.  
  
"Will you stay with me for a while...that man scared me...and..."  
  
Coli hushed her as he stood and sat down next to her. Serenity laid down on her back. "I don't regret coming here. Even though I should. It's going to put me in a lot of trouble, but I like it here. Everyone is so strong and brave here. Its...comforting, safe."  
  
Coli brushed her cheek gently, "do you have to leave tonight? Can't you stay till morning?" Serenity shook her head, "Gomen nasasi Coli, but I need to go home. I miss my Okaasan." She yawned, but stifled it with the back of her hand.  
  
Coli chuckled, "you're a nice person Sere chan. I'll miss you."  
  
Serenity gave him a goofy grin, "I'm not leaving yet. I still have a few hours." Coli shook his head, "no, you have a few but if you sleep through them..." "I wont, I promise. I wouldn't do that to you Coli."  
  
He nodded as Serenity, pushed herself up to leaned against the headboard. "There's something I want to do...and well don't laugh, please."  
  
"Laugh...what do you want..." Coli paused as Serenity leaned closer to him, and before he could respond she had moved up, pressing her lips to his.  
  
Coli was so surprised he was lost. He forgot everything, but her and her lips pressed so softly to his.  
  
She sat there immobile, with his body hovering over hers. Slowly Coli wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He tilted his head to the side and moved his lips against hers. Hungrily he parted her lips with his tongue and it slipped past her lips and touched her own. Serenity gasped and it made the kiss intensify.  
  
He ran his tongue over her mouth not letting one spot go untouched. Then he met with her tongue again and they danced.  
  
Serenity moaned, her slender hands gripped his shoulders. But he pulled away, and Serenity gasped for air. Coli breathed in deeply, and exhaled slowly. He stared at her, his eyes masked with unexplainable emotions. Serenity stared into his eyes; his eyes glowed with the hunger, the hunger that craved for her. Serenity shuddered, it frightened her but yet it excited her.  
  
"What was that for..." he was still breathless, and his voice was husky. Serenity whispered, "I wanted to thank you...for protecting me..."  
  
Coli nodded, "I...I..." Serenity swallowed hard, licking her lips. Coli moved in and his lips found hers on their own. But he didn't stay there. They moved trailing kisses over her face. Her lips parted, as her breathing grew ragged. He kissed her closed eyelids, her nose. He kissed the crescent moon and Serenity gasped at the touch. The symbol was a sensitive spot, and he sweet touch made her almost explode.  
  
He grinned as he continued to kiss her. He ran his tongue over her skin causing heat to rage under her skin. He kissed the hollow of her throat and she inhaled deeply, and let out a soft whimper. Coli's lips found hers again and the passion was locked between the two.  
  
Serenity opened her lips against his and ran her tongue along his bottom lip causing him to groan. Her tongue darted into his parted lips and it danced with his tongue.  
  
He pulled back from her lips, his chest rising and falling. "Sere..." he shook his head, trying to gain control of his body, over him mind and heart. But Serenity was moving around next to him and his eyes opened slowly. His breath caught and he found it hard to breath. He looked her over carefully not missing one detail.   
  
His body trembled but he tried to stand his ground. He glanced at the armor, gloves and boots she had tossed to the floor already. She had already reached for his armor and was trying to pull it off.  
  
He looked her in the eyes, and she stated, "I'm not afraid..."  
  
Coli pushed her down and pulled off the armor and threw it out of the way. He came down and kissed her lips while he slid off his gloves, and boots.  
  
His hand slipped under her and grabbed the zipped of her suit and slid it down. As their tongues touched, Serenity slid the sleeves off her arms and was waiting to pulled the whole things off. Coli kissed the crescent moon again and Serenity gasped in pleasure. Coli smiled and kissed it again.  
  
Serenity groaned and reached behind him for the zipped of his suit. When she found it she slid it down all the way.  
  
She then slipped her hands inside and ran her hands over his back feeling his muscles and smooth skin. She then slid the sleeves off his shoulders.  
  
Coli slipped the suit off to her knees were she slid them off the rest of the way. Serenity helped him take off his suit and soon they were both naked. He kissed her again; it was another hungry kiss that drank her passion.  
  
Coli rolled over so that she was on top of him. His tail slipped around her waist and pulled her close to his body.  
  
They stared into each other's eyes. The passion boiled between them, and the need for the other became too great.  
  
  
  
Pluto sat down at the table next to Tana and Anna. They were both strong fighters and had good hearts.  
  
Pluto looked over to Bractus. He was sitting next to Anna and was glancing at her occasionally.  
  
That's when the doors opened and in stepped Coli and Serenity. They were both laughing, with smiles on their faces. Pluto watched them, and a frowned formed on her face, she knew what they had done. 


	5. Episode 5: A Chance for the Next of Kin

Serenity sighed, "Can I keep the uniform. So I can remember all of you?" Coli glanced at Anna briefly and nodded, "Of course you can." Serenity smiled gratefully, "Artigato."  
  
Anna grinned, "No prob girl. Just visit us sometime alright?"  
  
Serenity nodded and hugged Anna tightly, "I will I promise. I'll miss you all so much." She pulled back and hugged Bractus as well and kissed his cheek. She whispered "Take care of Anna ok."  
  
His eyes widen slightly as he stared at her. She winked in reply, a grin on her face. She turned to Tana. Tana frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Serenity leaped at the taller girl, who towered over her by a few feet. She wrapped her arms around her waist, "I'll miss you too."  
  
Tana flushed brightly and tried to break out of the hug. But she wasn't let go until Pluto calmly stated, "It's time."  
  
Serenity sighed and pulled back. She glanced at Coli. She stared into his eyes for a long time, and she felt her heart tightened. "I guess I better go. Can...can I give you a hug?"  
  
Coli softly smiled at her, their time together still fresh in his mind. He nodded slightly. Serenity fell into his arms with a soft squeal, which was a mask to cover her sob. She pulled him tightly to her. "I wont ever forget you Coli."  
  
Coli sighed and pressed his lips on the top of her head, "You'll never leave my heart Serenity. And no one will take your place. I'll wait for you."  
  
Serenity nodded and wiped her tears away, "Alright." She forced a smile and walked with Pluto to a secluded area away from the castle.  
  
Serenity could still see Coli. He stood there alone, watching her. She looked away and her eyes landed on the moving dark shadows that roamed over the abandon land. "Pluto what is that?"  
  
"Men from the other kingdom."  
  
Serenity whirled around, "You mean worriers from King Vegeta's kingdom. We have to warn Coli and the others!"  
  
Pluto grasped her hime's hand, "Iie. We can't Serenity. This is their world. Their war not ours."  
  
Serenity shook her head at her friend, "But there are our friends. They took care of us." She turned to look at Coli. "Iie!" Her eyes filled with tears as King Vegeta snuck up behind Coli, his sword raised. "Iie!"  
  
She waved her hand in the air and fought against Pluto's grip.  
  
"Time staff, take us back to our world, two minutes after we left our world."  
  
"Iie!" Just before the world disappeared, Serenity saw the sword strike Coli in the back, and she watched his body fall. "My love! IIE!"  
  
  
  
Serenity fell to her knees, holding her stomach, as she choked on a sob. "Oh kami."  
  
Her body shook with sobs as tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Iie." She hit the floor with her fists.  
  
Pluto stared down at Serenity, "Sere..."  
  
"Go away!"  
  
Pluto pulled back, as if she had been slapped. "Gomen your highness." She stepped back entering a portal and disappeared.  
  
Serenity cried out her soul, because her heart had died, when Coli fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
  
Usagi blinked her eyes, slowly fluttered open. For a second, she wondered if it all was a dream. But when she looked up to see Pluto staring at her so calmly, she knew it was true.  
  
"Okaasan...so that's why I never had a Otosan. Because he died."  
  
Pluto nodded, "and I truly regret what I did. But I knew of the future, so I had to take her away." "You knew he would die. And Okaasan also knew that you had known. That's why she never had forgiven you."  
  
Pluto stood, "Hai. But she had forgiven me, but not completely. Because of me she had to grow up alone. She could never marry a man, not after your Otosan."  
  
"She was so surprised to find herself pregnant. And so did Selene."  
  
Pluto nodded. She turned away from Usagi. "Selene came to me wanting answers. I couldn't tell her. Even though Selene could strip me of my duties and sentence me to death, I just couldn't. So I told a lie. A lie that spread so quickly."  
  
Pluto sighed and leaned against the window frame and stared out at the moon. "I told her, that Serenity, was special. And was destined to live alone, and give birth to a child, without a Otosan."  
  
Pluto softly smiled as the memory resurfaced itself in her mind. "She believed me. Even at her end of rein she believed me. Well, that's what I assumed. I was never too sure. When she left your Okaasan to rule she came to me. This was after her husband's death, and said that I was a good friend. And that I did the right thing. And then she was gone."  
  
"What happened to her?" Usagi stood, and she stared at Pluto's back. Pluto turned and glanced at her, "She loved your grandfather a lot. And since he died of old age, she didn't want to live alone, knowing that other men would want her hand in another marriage. So she separated her spirit and he body. Her body grew old and died alone somewhere, where no one would see her. And her spirit..."  
  
Pluto smiled slightly, and she shut her eyes briefly, "Became the Silver Imperial Crystal."  
  
Usagi gasped, "She's the crystal? My grandmother is the crystal my Okaasan and I used to fight off evil?" Pluto nodded, "Hai."  
  
Usagi fell onto the bed, her mind whiled around, and taking in all the information thrown at her.  
  
Pluto walked towards her hime and knelt down. She placed one hand on Usagi's knee and the other touched the girl's cheek. "Usagi hime. I was your Okaasan's friend, and guardian. I took away Serenity from her love, because I knew she was supposed to live." She paused as she stared deeply into Usagi's eyes.  
  
"I am the same to you, your friend, and guardian. I know you're not happy with this life given to you. And the reason why I came tonight, and gave you your Okaasan's past is because..."  
  
Usagi blinked several times, as the second ticked by...  
  
"I think you disserve the chance she got. I can give you a life in another world, where people will understand you..."  
  
Usagi cleared her throat, "will you take me away if I meet someone there too, like you did to Okaasan?"  
  
Pluto looked away, "I will if I know your life is in jeopardy, just like Serenity's was."  
  
"But Okaasan was part goddess. How could she die? And I'm her musume, how could I die in battle?"  
  
Pluto looked back at her; her garnet eyes stared hard at the ocean blue eyes. "If a goddess, send out too much energy, they wont survive. Serenity had almost killed herself to save Coli, even before she truly fell in love with him. I knew if given the chance she would take her life it could have saved him."  
  
Usagi nodded, "I see. But, you know the future. And you know that you will take me away, and I might hate you for it... so why will you? Even if so much is at cost?"  
  
Pluto replied, "Because, you're special Usagi. You're unique compare too all of your ancestors. You're part god, part Lunarian, Part sajin, and part human. But you have hidden strength, which will come when you leave this world. You hide it because you're afraid of it. But in this new world you can't hide it, because they will see it, and will bring it out of you."  
  
"I don't have any hidden strength..."  
  
Pluto shook her head, "Usagi, in your past life, you had many hidden secrets. And you kept them even till death."  
  
  
Usagi slowly nodded, "oh." Pluto stood, "well it's time for you to go."  
  
"Alone?"  
  
Pluto nodded, "Hai, I wish I could go, but I must stay here to keep the others at bay."  
  
Usagi nodded and stood, "Alright I'm ready." Pluto nodded, "That's my hime. But there is one problem."  
  
"What?" Pluto sheepishly laughed, and opened a portal. She pointed to the portal, "Go on."  
  
"What's the problem?" Usagi walked to the portal and stared inside it, shuddering at the darkness. Pluto tilted her head to the side, "well, one you'll be going to the far future, past Crystal Tokyo, and you'll sleep through most of it. And two..."  
  
Usagi glanced over her shoulder, "What?" Suddenly Pluto gave her a push. Usagi shrieked her arms flailing out to stop her from going in. "PLUTO!"  
  
Pluto waited till Usagi was nearly inside the portal when she stated, "You'll be Chibi Chibi."  
  
Just as Usagi was sucked inside she cried out, "What!" The portal closed behind her and she sailed blindly through time.  
  
Pluto sighed and turned around. " Now to keep things under wraps." She raised her staff, "Coronus, turn time upside down, turn it around, and remove Usagi Tsukino from our past."  
  
She swayed slightly when she felt the time stream shift and turn. She could feel things changing. She thought, 'What I do to make my hime happy.'  
  
She looked at the moon, 'I'm still trying to make it all up to you Sere chan. I cant change your past, but maybe I can change your musume's destiny.'  
  
She turned around to the opened portal and sighed, 'cause it's all I can do.' She stepped inside and it closed behind her. What she didn't see was that room changed and molded into something else. Not a girl's room, not Usagi's room, but was now a room that belonged to a man. 


	6. Episode 6: A Trip to Remember

He treaded through the snow. It had fallen the night before, and still the flakes threatened to fall on earth.  
  
He looked down at his son and a soft smile appeared on his face. His boy, just his only son. The smile faded instantly, when his mind wandered to his late wife.  
  
He sighed, causing the young boy to look up at him. "What's wrong Otosan?" "Nothing Gohan."  
  
The boy barely remembered his Okaasan. She had died when he was so young. But deep down the boy remembered her and how she died.  
  
He sighed again. They had come for Gohan to take the dragon ball away. She had protected him with her life, and died doing so.  
  
He shook his head and looked up at the gate in front of him. Black Forest Cemetery. He had been here many times in the past two years. Gohan was now six years old.  
  
Gohan was his life, and all he had left of Chi Chi.  
  
He picked his boy up into his arms and with ease leaped over the gate. He walked slowly through the snow, passing the graves that filled the lay out.  
  
And there it was. The angle statue. 'In memory of Son Chi Chi, beloved Okaasan, and Wife.'  
  
He set Gohan down for him to walk the rest of the way. He wiped a hand over his hair to rid the access water that had formed from the flakes.  
  
He looked at Gohan to see the boy was transfixed. As if something miraculous happened, that had intrigued his six year old mind.  
  
But Gohan had been here many times nothing should surprise him. He knew him Okaasan was gone, so what was so...  
  
He stopped behind Gohan and looked down. He gasped in surprise. Gohan tugged on his pant leg, "Otosan where she come from?"  
  
"I don't know." There above Chi Chi's grave was a little girl. She looked Gohan's age, but smaller in size. She was dressed oddly, compared to them. Gohan was dressed in his usual yellow and green Japanese garbs. A thick coat pulled over that, and his hat that was now missing his grandpa's dragon ball.  
  
He on the other hand was dressed in his gi, orange and blue in color, a jacket, made for the snow pulled over that. He had planned to be out here for a while.  
  
The girl, barely six in age was dressed, in a white bunny suit, which he came to realize as pajamas. They included the ears and bunny tail. Her skin was pale, and her lips blue. 'How long has she been out here?'  
  
He glanced around, and found no one insight. He knelt down and picked her up in his arms. He looked down at her, and then grabbed Gohan. "Lets go home."  
  
He crouched down, slightly, only to sprint off towards his home.  
  
  
  
Usagi stretched her arms above her head and rolled over. She sighed deeply. She laid on a bed that sunk down with her weight, and the sheets were soft on her skin. The blanket kept out the cold, and held in the heat.  
  
She rolled back onto her back and opened her eyes. 'That's the best sleep I ever got in days.'  
  
She stared into black eyes, black eyes that stared back at her, and a mouth gaped open in shock. Slowly her eyes grew large. She opened her mouth and screamed.  
  
But instead of her regular voice she heard a child like scream. She snapped her mouth shut in fear. She sat up abruptly and looked at her hands. They were tiny.  
  
Usagi's eyes went teary, 'I'm a kid. Why am I a kid again?' But then she remembered what Pluto had said. She would sleep the future away. And when she woke, she would be...Chibi Chibi.  
  
"Oh so you're awake." Usagi's first thought was to scream, but when she saw him, her voice died in her throat. 'Wow.' The guy, standing in the doorway, was tall, and built like a rock. Lightly tanned skin, stretched over well-developed muscles. His upper chest was covered in a white tank top, with tears in certain places. Hugging his thick thighs, were blue jeans, that hugged him in all the right places, and his feet were left bare.  
  
His face was handsome, not a single flaw, but the smudge marks, on his cheeks. His eyes were the color of obsidian glass, just like the boys. His hair was thick, rich ebony black locks, which defied the gravity and stuck out every which way.  
  
Usagi licked her lips, and she blinked in surprise to find herself in another person's room. "Don't worry we wont hurt you. I just hope you're alright?"  
  
Usagi nodded and looked around her carefully. "Oh yea, this is Gohan's and my home."  
  
Usagi looked at him again and tilted her head to the side. The man was a looker. "I'm Goku. And that's my son Gohan."  
  
Usagi sighed inwardly, 'figures, he's taken.'  
  
There was a long pause of silence and Usagi realized they were waiting for her to speak. She nervously laughed, "Usagi des."  
  
Goku grinned, "I bet you're hungry."  
  
Usagi jumped to her feet, "Sugoi!" She ran passed Goku, and was at the table before they could blink. Gohan raced out just as quickly and seated himself next to her.  
  
Goku chuckled as he walked into the kitchen, "I see you're just as much as a food lover as me and Gohan."  
  
Usagi beamed him a smile, "Food." She looked around, but found none.  
  
Goku nervously laughed, "Don't worry Usagi chan. I can't even boil water let alone cook a meal. Plus we're going to Master Roshi's Island. So I'm glad you're awake so we can go."  
  
Usagi smiled and jumped down off the chair, "Ok, let's go!"  
  
All three of them walked outside. The house, was actually a cottage in a forest. It was beautiful landscape.  
  
Goku scratched him stomach as he looked to the sky. Then suddenly he cupped his mouth with his hands and shouted, "NIMBUS!"  
  
Usagi plugged her ears from the yell. He had loud vocals. She looked up when she heard a sound. A golden cloud flew down to them and came to a stop in front of Goku. "Well let's go."  
  
Usagi looked at the cloud wearily. Goku and Gohan easily jumped on. Usagi poked at it and it twitched. She jumped back with a yelp. Goku chuckled, "well we better hurry. Don't want to miss out on all the food." He grabbed one of the bunny ears of her pjs and lifted her up into his arms.  
  
Usagi clung to him in fright. The cloud lifted up and took off with accelerating speed. Usagi cried out in fear. She snuggled her face into his chest to hide her eyes from the world.  
  
Goku looked down at her, a smile on his face. "It's alright Usagi I won't drop you."  
  
Usagi looked up at him, and a bright pink strand of hair fell into her face. She smiled slightly and glanced over her shoulder. The air hit her in the face, and she giggled.  
  
  
  
Minutes later the cloud swooped down to a remote island. It curved down, stopping just above the lone island.  
  
Goku jumped off and set the two children down on the floor. Usagi giggled and bounced up and down, "That was so fun."  
  
Gohan nodded enthusiastically. "Goku!"  
  
Usagi yelped and ducked behind Gohan in fright. Gohan hid behind Goku's leg. Usagi peaked out and saw a woman Goku's age, a short old man, standing next to him was a bald man. And the last one stood near a turtle. He was tall with long hair.  
  
Goku grinned, "Hey guys!"  
  
The woman had light shade of greenish blue hair that cut short to her shoulders. Her eyes were deep sea green in color, and they looked happy to see Goku.  
  
The old man was staring at the girl; drool coming out of the corner of him mouth. He had a gray beard and thinning hair on his head. He was dressed in beach clothes much like the girl.  
  
The bold man was dressed in on orange gi, much like the taller man was. The tall guy had long thick black hair, and a scar below one of his black eyes.  
  
Usagi glanced at Goku and realized he had changed his clothes. He wore an orange and blue gi that resembled the other two's but it had a tank like top, and a shirt underneath.  
  
Goku laughed nervously, "Hey guys I want you all to meet my son Gohan."  
  
Usagi fell forward when Goku helped his son to come out from behind him. She fell into his leg but was able to stay unseen.  
  
"Gohan meet the gang. Bulma, Master Roshi, Krillian, and Yamcha."  
  
Gohan waved shyly, and he shrunk back. Bulma knelt down, "He's cute..."  
  
Suddenly she jumped back in surprise. "Um Goku..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Krillian looked around, "Does Gohan ever look at the full moon?" Goku shook his head, "Iie I put him to bed early every night." Everyone sighed in relief.  
  
Goku then scratched his head laughing, "Oh yea, I almost forgot." Goku turned and grabbed Usagi. He lifted her up and held her out in from of the others. "This is Usagi."  
  
"Yea we can see it's a usagi." Goku shook his head and pulled back Usagi's hood. "Iie Usagi chan."  
  
Usagi smiled slightly, "Hi."  
  
Bulma squealed, "She's just adorable!" Usagi paled slightly. "Where did she come from?" Goku's smile fell, "On Chi Chi's grave the other day, in the snow storm." "Oh dear I'm glad she's alright." Usagi looked up at him and raised an eyebrow in question. "Chi Chi was my wife."  
  
Usagi gasped, and her eyes tear up. Goku shook his head, "Don't cry Usagi." He pulled her into his arms and just held her.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Goku and everyone else spun around. "Gohan! Put him down!"  
  
Goku dropped Usagi, and she landed on her feet in the sand. She stared at the man that had grabbed Gohan by the back of his clothes.  
  
The man looked familiar. His hair was thick and black and it was slicked back in spikes that reached hit feet. His uniform was also familiar, as if she had just seen it the other day.  
  
She thought real hard, concentrated. And an image of her okaasan appeared in her mind. And then the images of Bractus, Anna, Tana, Coli, Pluto, King Vegeta and his son. The warriors that came and killed Serenity's love.  
  
'Sajins.' She saw the tail and grinned. Bractus didn't like it, maybe...  
  
Usagi then crept away.  
  
The man laughed, "I'm Radditz. Kakorot's brother." "Kakorot who?" Radditz smirked, "The one you call Goku, is my brother. We sent him to earth a long time ago to take over this planet and destroy the species living on it. Then we could put it up to sell."  
  
Usagi froze suddenly, when she heard his words. 'Goku used to live on my Otosan's planet?'  
  
She frowned, 'no he's lying to them to get Goku to go with him.'  
  
She moved behind him silently and grinned mischievously. She reached up and latched onto the brown thing wrapped around his waist. Then instantly she tugged on it and smiled when he let out a yell. He dropped Gohan and whirled around trying to get her. But she held on tighter to it and was flapped around in the air when he spun around trying to reach her.  
  
Then suddenly he grabbed her and stared at her angrily. "You little brat."  
  
Usagi glared at him, "You nasty man." Radditz smirked then glanced at Goku. "Kakorot I'll give you an hour to kill 100 species. If not, I take the girl with me." He then floated up into the air and flew off.  
  
Goku leaped forward but hit the sand. "Usagi, iie."  
  
He hit the ground with his fists and shook his head in shame.  
  
Suddenly he was covered in a shadow, "Goku." Goku looked up when Bulma cried out in fear. "Piccolo?"  
  
The green skinned man nodded and said, "we need to team up to defeat this being. I have seen his power and it's beyond our own."  
  
Goku nodded, "Alright." 


	7. Episode 7: A Duo's Fall

Usagi hit his chest, "let me go you big old ape."  
Radditz growled under his breath and shouted, "fine. Here you go!" He suddenly let her go and Usagi screamed in horror as she plummeted to the ocean below.  
Her eyes widen in fear as she saw the blue water grow nearer and nearer each passing second. She let out another scream, as the heart shaped buns came loose, from the rough current of air that hit her face.  
Her eyes, the same color as the image she stared at, and would soon hit. She opened her mouth and let out another wail of fear. And that's when the crescent moon appeared on her forehead and a rush of silver light shot out from the core and surrounded her tiny frame.  
Another wail broke through the light that pulsated and grew larger.  
Radditz stopped chuckling and covered his eyes as the light blinded him for a second. When it was gone he opened his eyes and stared down below him. He feared suddenly that his hostage actually hit the water. But he never heard a splash. Just only the low sounding hum from the light.  
But now the light was gone, and in its place was the little girl. But the girl now had two white wings that had sprouted from her back.  
Her hair was loose from the buns she had been wearing and the pink curls floated above her head. But what shocked him to the core, besides that she stopped only a foot above the water, was the white furry tail that waved back and forth from her rear.  
He flew down towards her, his temper rising, as he grew closer. He was ready to blast her to the next dimension.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and gasped to find the raging waves merely inches from her nose. She jerked back with a yelp and covered her nose with her hand.  
She swallowed hard, and looked behind her. She suddenly grinned, "Yea I got my wings back!"  
She flew forward, "now I can go back to Goku."  
"Oh no you don't!" Two arms grabbed her from behind and she cried out, the wings vanishing. He spun her around, "how did you..."  
He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. She wasn't dressed in the pjs anymore. Instead she wore a splendid silk dress, which was of pure white and her neckline trimming shone bright with gold. Her dark pink locks fell into her pale face, her heart shaped bangs surrounded as crescent moon on her forehead.  
"You..."  
Usagi stated into his face with fear. "King Vegeta was looking for you. Not you in particular but an onna with that mark. Where did you come from?"  
Usagi pursed her lips together and she glared at him. "I'll throw you down and blast you to the next dimension if you don't answer me."  
Usagi shrank back from his intimidating gaze. But a surge of power made them both turn to look. Radditz scowled and dropped down to the nearest land. He grabbed her by the back of the head and held her out from him. Usagi cried out and pulled at his hands to let her go.  
Goku and Piccolo dropped down in front of them. Goku looked at Usagi and eyed her dress. She slightly frowned in thought. Piccolo on the other hand gasped, 'Tsuki no hime.'  
Usagi clawed at his hand, and he snarled, "brat!" he tossed her to the floor. She hit the ground and skidded to a land. She ended up a few feet away from the group of men.  
Usagi groaned and climbed to her feet. She dusted off her dress and sighed. Another outfit ruined by the enemy. Didn't they know how hard it was to keep white clean?  
Usagi looked at the men and frowned, 'another fight, against good and evil.'  
Usagi crouched down on the ground and watched. The green man, whom Goku called Piccolo, stood next to Goku. Radditz was taunting them and sneering at them.  
Goku and Piccolo powered up and went at Radditz with a mighty force, their fists flew through the air, their legs swiftly moving to do harm, but to no avail Radditz blocked every hit.  
Goku jumped back calling on his power and throwing an energy ball. Usagi's eyes grew large as she watched the ball fly towards Radditz, who unspeakably easily tossed the energy with his right hand.  
Piccolo then took his turn but still Radditz threw it away like garbage. Usagi watched in horror, as her new friend fought for his life, and for her.  
After awhile, Piccolo and Goku tossed their clothes to the side, discarding the heavy garments, and their energy flared back to life.  
Usagi's eyes welled up with tears. She couldn't help them, she felt so helpless.  
She forced herself to watch it all play out in front of her. Goku snuck up behind Radditz, much like she had done and grabbed his tail. He shouted at Piccolo to attack him.  
Radditz looked paralyzed in place. He said something to Goku. Piccolo shouted, "Don't do it Goku, it's a trick!"  
Goku glanced at Radditz and then at Piccolo. And to Usagi's horror he let go. Radditz smirked, and turned, an energy blast forming in his palm. "Bye, bye brother."  
Goku's eyes widen in shock. Piccolo let loose his attack, even though it was too early and did nothing against Radditz's armor.  
Goku grunted when the blast hit him in the gut, and he was sent back. The blast exploded, as he hit a cliff and the cliff fell apart landing on top of him.  
Usagi burst into tears, unable to hold her anger and her fear that he was gone. She shrieked, her emotions exploding from her heart and poured into her scream of pain and anguish. Caught off guard, both Piccolo and Radditz looked, dumb stricken, by her sudden outburst.  
Her eyes glowed navy blue in color, her energy level rising off the scale. Radditz hit his scanner and gasped in surprise. Her mouth open and she let out another scream; this one was fill with rage. Her body was outlined in a soft silvery glow.  
She didn't notice the boulders, which was all that was left of the cliff falling. Slowly but surly Goku climbed out of the ruble, cuts and scrapes marled his body and his suit was torn.  
He heard the screams and looked at Usagi, hoping she was ok. He was shocked to see her glowing, and a silver tail waving behind her, and most of all the dress she wore.  
The crescent moon on her forehead glowed, pulsating like the beat of her heart. The beats grew closer together till it seemed it wasn't flickering at all.  
She rose into the air, and was propelled forward. Her body jerked, and if being sucked dry, vanishing from their site, only leaving the glowing ball of energy in her place. It shot forward with light speed.  
Before Radditz could comprehend he cried out from the blow and was knocked back. He gasped for air, which had been knocked out of him. He looked down to see Usagi hit the ground at his feet. Her eyes drooped, her body relaxed.  
Radditz stumbled and looked at his chest. The front of hit armor had been torn to shreds. Suddenly two arms grabbed him from behind locking him in place. "Piccolo NOW!"  
Radditz's eyes bulged with fear when he realized what was going to happen. He struggled to get free, but Piccolo was already throwing his attack.  
It shot forward entering through Radditz's chest going through his heart and blasted through Goku.  
Goku let Radditz go and fell to the floor. He laid there, knowing it was all going to end, and real soon. He welcomed it with both arms; his only regret was leaving Usagi and Gohan behind.  
Radditz was talking, but his words blurred together. Something about more and earth's doom. His world blurred together. And things began to fade.  
Something attentively touched his shoulder. "Don't go."  
He turned his gaze to the small face next his. She looked pale, and weak. Her eyes dropped, but she forced herself awake.  
"You can't." Goku softly smiled his face twisting in pain, but the smile shone through. "Gomen...Usagi..." he found it hard to breath, and everything was so cold. He didn't have much time left. "Tell Gohan...I love him..."  
Usagi burst into tears, "you can't...I'll help...I...I can..." she tried to raise her hand to touch the wound so it would heal, but her hand fell, too weak to move.   
"Iie. Goku kun. I wanna help...but I ...can't move..."  
Goku nodded, as her face started to leave his mind.  
"Puu, said I can bring you back...I'll do it...I will."  
Goku closed his eyes, for the last and final time.  
Usagi watched at his body faded to dust. And she remembered the way Nephrite had died in Naru's arms. She cried. Her sobs racking her body. She had been too weak to help him. Blinded by her own anger she had used up her energy, and wasn't able to help when they needed her.  
Her tiny fists tightened, then relaxed. Shoes miraculously appeared in front of her eyes. She looked up and saw green. She inhaled deeply, and she felt the dirt from the ground enter her lungs.  
"Usagi, oh kami iie."  
She knew that voice, that lady she met earlier. And instantly the blue haired woman was in her site. "Are you hurt?"  
Usagi couldn't move, even if she wanted to. It hurt to, and she felt, as it was so hard to even breath. To keep her chest rising and falling was like a chore.  
"Usagi?"  
Her vision blurred. And before she passed out the last thing she saw was Piccolo's face, and his voice. "I'm taking her with me. I'll train her for a year, and so should the rest of you. Two more men, much stronger than the one we fought today, will be here in a year's time. We need to be ready."  
Everything went black. 


End file.
